


A series of unfortunate blind dates

by jazzhandsy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Ridiculous troupes, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzhandsy/pseuds/jazzhandsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is set up on blind dates by his sister Laura, and of course they go terribly wrong.  Lucky Stiles the waiter is there to mock him.  I also don't know how or why this ended up in the omega verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The crazy one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Natural Selection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13799) by Anonymous. 



> This was totally inspired by a this work in the kink me, Merlin! http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/11649.html?thread=8909185#t8909185 read it its way better than mine.

His date was late. He was sitting in the nicest restaurant in Beacon Hills; in clothes his sister forced him into on a blind date. She assured him that “Rick” was a “nice guy.” 

After his ex, the disastrous Kate, his sister told him he really needed to get back in the game. This didn’t feel like the game. This felt ridiculous. He unbuttoned his highest button and shifted in his seat. This was going to be a long night.

“Excuse me would you …” his waiter’s rote speech was cut off with a gasp, causing Derek to look up. What he saw made him groan, Stiles Stilinski. “Derek!” The shock on Stiles’ face quickly changed to a Cheshire grin.

“No absolutely not. I demand a different server.” He straightened in his seat his alpha instincts rising to the frustrating omega before him.

“Sorry Derek, I’m all you’ve got. This is a tiny restaurant and it’s just me or Scott.” Stiles’ grin clearly said that there was no way in hell Derek was going to allow Scott to serve him. 

Scott and Derek were both equally scarred years ago in a terrible pairing for the Alpha-mentor program. They were as different as fire and water, or as Scott liked to put it “good and pure evil.” Scott was quickly paired with Derek’s sister Laura as an Alpha mentor.

Scott and randomly Stiles had been hanging around the Hale house ever since, to Derek’s eternal dismay.

“Fine just try and be a little more,” Derek searched his head for the appropriate word, “anonymous, when working this table.” It was not the right word.

“You want me to act like I don’t know you right?” Stiles looked mildly offended. “Wait you’re here on a date right? Who on earth would agree to a date with you?” Now it was Derek’s turn to look mildly offended.

“I don’t know him alright.”

“It’s a blind date?” Stiles practically hissed the words in his glee. Derek smelled the distinct scent of salt from tears.

“Are you crying?” Stiles wiped his eyes. Apparently Stiles was completely overjoyed at Derek’s discomfort.

“I will be so professional you could call me Léon.” Stiles pulled out his camera to get a quick picture. “I will be professional after this goes on the blog.” He ran away before Derek could snatch the phone away and told him he was bringing Derek some water on his way back into the kitchen.  
Derek sighed when he was alone again. His date was very late.

Stiles brought a glass of water with cucumbers in it from the kitchen and lit the single candle on the table. He didn’t talk to Derek again but Derek clearly heard the sound of a phone’s camera being clicked more than once.

His date showed up eventually and Derek’s first thought was that Laura at least picked a good-looking one.

Rick Mosley was in some kind of human resource job for a website company based in Beacon Hills. He was shorter and thinner than Derek with auburn hair and brown eyes.

As he came to the table and made introductions Derek knew it wouldn’t work. The scent was all wrong. Sometimes his nose just worked that way.

Halfway through the date Derek began to notice some irregularities on the self-professed “adorable twink.” He began to glare at Stiles whenever he was around even when he wasn’t waiting on them.

Now Derek knew, god knows he understood being annoyed with Stiles, but surprisingly enough Stiles was completely professional and cheerful during the service. 

It finally reached a climax when Stiles came by to replace the candle that was burning low. 

“Sorry folks but let me just change this out for you, don’t want to spoil the mood by having a to squint to see each other.” He smiled at Derek with a wink and was startled when he turned to find a hate filled glare from Rick.

Stiles tried to hurry sensing something off about the Omega. He pulled the candle and candlestick away too quickly and got some wax on Derek’s arm. 

“Oh jeez Derek.” He grabbed his every present napkin on his waist and dabbed some of the still wet wax off of Derek’s coat. He was mortified when he straightened placed the new candle in the middle of the table.

“Sorry about that little mishap folks, I would say it doesn’t normally happen but…” Stiles went for some self-deprecating good humor but Rick was having none of it.

“If you are so clumsy why do you still work here?” He was in full on bitch mode and Derek still couldn’t figure out why. The light was beginning to flicker for Stiles and he was a little baffled. 

“Rick it wasn’t that –“ Derek tired to calm his date down but was cut off. 

“You’re very right sir, I should work on that, and for my mistake I am going to give you guys dessert on the house. Whatever you’d like.” If Stiles learned anything it was that free stuff always got people to calm down.

“Thanks Stiles,” Derek began awkwardly but Stiles and Rick were staring at each other, Omega to Omega. 

Rick finally broke down and said, “I would like a different server, one who isn’t panting after my date like an Omega during first heat.” Stiles sputtered and step away from the table. Derek stood and grabbed Stiles’ arm.

“This is my friend, Rick and I think that this date is over.” Rick stood too in a blaze of fury. 

“I knew it! You might as well have fucked him over this table.” He was practically screaming at that point and everyone in the restaurant was staring. In a move of pure crazy he dumped his water all over Derek and pushed all the dinning ware onto the floor is a crash of glass and porcelain. 

Before he could do anything else Boyd was hauling him out of the restaurant. Stiles didn’t even see him come out of the kitchen.

“Well that escalated quickly.” Stiles said in the sudden silence. 

“Oh my god Laura!” Derek yelled into his hand when he sunk back in the chair. Could the date have gone any worse? Could his date have been any crazier? Well … he had dated Kate…

He heard the click of a camera phone and this time he was close enough to smack it out of Stiles’ hand, right into the pile of food, liquids, and sharp edges below. At least something went right tonight.

<3


	2. The not so bad date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets Stiles in the grocery store before his second blind date. Is Isaac the mate he's been looking for? Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma be honest. I am not a fan of grammar.

A week after the terrible date with the psychotic Rick (did he have a type? Was it crazy people?), Derek was picking some groceries up, dreading his second blind date.

 

Laura had apologized profusely for the Rick fiasco, assuring him that she had met Isaac personally and he was “sweeter than sugar.”  His sister wrote terrible catchphrases in advertisements for a living, the habit of alliteration had almost completely bled into her normal vernacular at this point.

 

Derek was willing to give it another shot because, honestly, he was lonely.  Laura lived with her Omega mate, Allison Argent, and Derek was living alone in a renovated subway.  His family called it his “cave.”  His sister called it “that place that would look suspicious should he ever be involved in a serial murder case.”

 

It was really nice.  It was nice.  It was pretty good.  He sighed and grabbed a box of pop tarts throwing them into the cart.  Luckily the chip aisle was next, where he proceeded to grab anything in a red bag. 

 

“Oh my god!  What a crazy random happenstance!” Stiles’ voice interrupted his Supermarket Sweep moment.  He huffed aloud and glanced up to see Stiles staring at him with those annoying brown eyes.

 

“So how about that crazy guy last week?  Am I right?”  Stiles was grinning at Derek waiting to get a rise out of him.  Derek grunted and steered his cart away from the Omega.  Stiles didn’t take the hint; he never did, and followed Derek on his way to the checkout.

 

“So I take it that guy didn’t set up a second date with you?”  They were passing through the produce section when he noticed his cart had far less chips than he though inside. 

 

“You know he was totally crazy he may have tried to stab me earlier in the meal with his steak knife.”  That got Derek’s attention and he stopped walking next to the bananas and oranges, giving Stiles his attention.

 

“I can only assume that the look on your face means you would like me to elaborate on this story.”  Stiles grabbed some oranges and put them in a bag.  His back was to Derek to his rising annoyance.

 

“Yes.  I would like you to explain on how Rick tried to stab you last night and you didn’t immediately say something,” Derek said with a growl, not bothering to acknowledge that the bag of oranges was going into _his_ cart.

 

Stiles look up at Derek, “You used your words!  Here,” Stiles produced a grape and put it in Derek’s mouth, “have a grape.”  Stiles grinned at Derek’s glare, but took on a serious face when he thought about Rick.

“Yeah it was when I came to check on you guys after the main course.  I must have taken your attention away from him for like two seconds and then I felt a cut on my leg.  It healed right away obviously.  He said he dropped his knife remember?”  Derek grabbed Stiles’ grapes from his cart and continued towards the check out.

 

“Yes I remember but I don’t recall you mentioning that he had stabbed you in the leg.  Information like that could have been useful to me at the time Stiles.”  He got in line to pay, Stiles still behind him.

 

“Alright my bad.” Stiles held his hands up.  “Should a date of yours ever attempt to stab me in the future, I will be sure to tell you.” 

 

“Tomorrow.” Derek moved forward in line, ignoring Stiles’ face.

 

“Tomorrow what?” Stiles shuffled forward.

 

“I have another date tomorrow.”  Derek couldn’t understand why the line was moving so slowly.

 

“Oh,” Stiles said softly.

 

“Laura set me up,” Derek said quickly, although he didn’t know why he felt the need to sound apologetic.  “His name is Isaac Lahey.”

 

“Oh,” Stiles sounded cheerful now and Derek raised his eyebrows in question.  At Stiles’ grin he turned and started putting his things on the belt that had some room now.

 

“I was worried for a second, but it Isaac, so…” Stiles trailed off.

 

“You know Isaac?” Derek didn’t know if he should be encouraged or afraid. 

 

“Yeah.  I can already tell you there will be nothing happening between you two.”  The cashier began ringing Derek’s things up with a bored expression.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  Derek started to pay with his card watching as Stiles snatched another bag of chips out of his purchases, leaving him with only one.

 

“Isaac Lahey is totally in love with Scott, and when Scott realizes that his new ‘friend’,” Stiles said the last word with air quotes,” is in fact his new ‘boyfriend’, Isaac will be off the market.”  Derek was done but was waiting for Stiles to get checked out. 

 

“They are like puppies together.  Adorable puppies.  I think it has something to do with the asymmetry of their faces.  Seriously, you will understand when you meet him.” Stiles thanked the cashier and followed Derek out of the store.

 

Stiles’ Jeep was parked right next to Derek’s Camaro.  Derek rolled his eyes as they kept walking together.  Stiles was annoying at best, infuriating at worst and most of the time, Derek just wanted him to be quiet.  Stunts like this grocery incident (‘crazy random happenstance’ his ass) needed a different kind of response.

 

“I’m just giving you a heads up in case you can’t get a kiss tonight.  It’s not your fault.”  Stiles laughed as he put his bags in the back of his car.

 

“Stiles.” Stiles turned around to find Derek right in front of him.  Derek crowded him against it the side of the car. 

 

He placed his left hand deliberately by the side of Stiles’ head and leaned down towards Stiles’ neck.  He heard Stiles’ heartbeat pick up and the Omega’s neck tilted to the side in submission.

 

The lower halves were pressed together.  Stiles was basically as tall as Derek and he found out that their bodies aligned perfectly.  He ran his lips up the long column of throat without kissing or biting and Stiles shuddered when lips reached his ear.

 

“I could get a _kiss_ anytime I wanted Stiles.”  Derek’s words made Stiles let out an almost inaudible whimper.  Derek pulled his face away and tilted Stiles’ back to face him.  Derek noticed the small fangs peeking out over Stiles’ lips, a testament to how turned on he was. 

 

Derek grinned and pulled the rest of himself away from the Omega.  He popped the grape in his right hand into Stiles’ slightly open mouth.  “Good boy.”

 

He was into his car and out of the parking lot before Stiles had even moved.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had teased someone.

 

\--

 

Stiles was wrong.  His date with Isaac was going great.  If he discounted all the glances his date was making towards the shaggy haired Scott McCall. 

 

Isaac Lahey was tall and lanky with the sweetest expressions (he needed to stop talking to Laura) and curly blonde hair.  He and Isaac were getting along great but it was strangely, completely platonic.

 

His smell was woodsy and honey like.  Derek was attracted to a different sort of scent.  Something fresh, like a fruit, is what usually attracted him initially. 

 

When Isaac apologized halfway through the meal and told Derek about Scott, Derek was relieved.  He couldn’t understand the attraction to McCall, but still wanted to be friends with Isaac.  At least Isaac understood his offer of friendship was just that, friendship, and not a way to keep the number for sex later.

 

Derek then went out on a limb and told Isaac he should tell McCall his feelings, rather than wasting time pining for him.

 

He was alone when Stiles came to bring out with the check.  He really didn’t think that this was the way dates were supposed to go.

 

“How altruistic of you,” Stiles said dryly.  “Here’s your check and here is a dessert on the house.  Its takes a certain amount of skill to cockblock yourself.” 

 

“You would know.”  Derek quipped back and saw a smile break out on Stiles’ face.

 

“Alpha’s got jokes tonight,” Stiles said.  “Hope you like the new dessert.  It’s pretty basic.”

 

Derek looked down at the softly padded black folder and the plate in front of him.  It was a plate of grapes. 

 

A laugh escaped him and he looked up to see Stiles sashaying into the kitchen.

 

<3 <3


	3. Montage... kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love people who don't see what's right in front of them alright. It like my favorite trope. That and fake relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Work. Amiright? Ok but seriously I will have this finished within the week and then... angel au's, porn, oh it is Christmas break and it's on.

On Tuesday he went out with Anthony.  Anthony was similar in height to Derek himself but was blonde to Derek’s brunette.  As soon as they sat down Derek smelled tears on the Beta.  Stiles had just come up to the table.

 

The tears never stopped.

 

He sobbed quietly through the main course.  Stiles gave Derek a startled look but continued service.

 

He whimpered his story about his ex through the meal and Stiles broke the professional mask and gave the man a pat on the shoulder as he placed the dessert menu on the table.  The man took the small token of comfort and proceeded to fall apart in tears. 

 

Stiles had to lead the man away through the doors to the kitchen and Derek put his head on the table. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with my sister?” he pleaded into the white table linen.  “Is she damaged or something?”  He didn’t expect an answer.

 

“You’re talking to a table and you think she’s the damaged one?” Scott’s voice broke into his conference with the universe.

 

“I was talking to a higher order, Scott.”  He raised his head to look at the Alpha next to him.  Same McCall: short, funny jawline, tan, although the haircut was new.   He looked vaguely attractive now.

 

Scott noticed Derek’s stare and ran his hand through his hair and couldn’t resist.  “I thought Bieber was the only one with that haircut.”

 

“I thought teenage girls were the only ones who made references to Bieber,” Scott snarled back.  Derek put his head back on the table.  Scott wasn’t worth it.

 

\--

 

On Friday, Derek was set up with Andy.  Andy seemed to be the first non-terrible date so far.  Derek may have severely lowered his bar.

 

Yes, Andy seemed perfect.  Well he seemed to be… Derek searched for the right word: punctual. 

 

Andy’s big problem revealed itself after they ordered their meal.  Stiles cleared the menus away and swept away leaving a faint hint of peach.  ‘He must be close to his heat,’ Derek thought.  It the seconds Stiles took his attention away from his date, Andy whipped out his cell phone.

 

He continued to text on it until dinner came around.  He would talk to Derek but wouldn’t put down his phone.  He ignored Derek’s awkward coughs.  At the end of the meal he thanked Derek and promptly left with Derek footing the entire bill.  

 

\--

 

The real problem came when he was set up with Angel.  Angel was a very tall handsome Alpha who was very aware of it.  He introduced himself was a grin and a tight grip.

 

“You’re sister didn’t tell me you were gorgeous.”  What should have come off as a compliment or at least a half joking come on, was said in the sleaziest way imaginable.  Derek was so used to a terrible first impression at this point, he would have been shocked if it was anything less.

 

They both sat down at Derek’s usual table, Stiles leading the way with menus in hand.  Stiles was smiling his polite smile and trying to remain unobtrusive as usual.  He wasn’t succeeding, as usual.

 

Angel grinned at Stiles and sat down with a slouch that was most likely meant to look unconcerned with what as happening around him.  When menus were placed in front of the couple and specials were mentioned Stiles glided away.  Derek was disturbed to find his date was watching Stiles walk away, with more than a little lust.

 

He coughed and Angel looked at him with a big grin, no hint of apology for checking another man out when you’re on a date.

 

“Well this is going to be great fun I can tell,” he said laced in humor.  Angel set his napkin on his lap and began to peruse the menu with leisure.

 

\--

 

Derek couldn’t decide what annoyed him the most about Angel.  It could be his hair, which was one of the annoyingly old fashioned ones that of course looked nothing like a haircut in the actual era it was said to come from.

 

It could have been his clothes, which were at least one size if not two, tighter than they should have been.

 

His attitude was certainly no picnic and his posture was appalling, but somehow Derek didn’t think it was any of those things.

 

He couldn’t put his finger on it…

 

Oh wait.  He couldn’t put a finger on it because Angel had his hands all over it.  Angel, Derek’s date, was practically molesting Stiles by the end of the dinner.  Stiles didn’t seem to stop him, but he looked more and more blank as time passed. 

 

Derek knew, from personal injury, that Stiles could show an Alpha when he stepped over the lines and assumed that because Stiles wasn’t objecting, he was allowing.

 

This proceeded to piss Derek off.  Right off.

 

“Now can I interest you gentlemen in any,” he stopped speaking for a second and Derek saw Angel’s hand on his ass, “dessert.”  Stiles finished with a cough.  He wasn’t smiling or frowning, just looked vaguely bored. 

 

Derek had had enough.  “No thank you Stiles,” he said tightly getting up.  “This date is done.  I won’t be calling.”  Angel stood up too, and he still had that damn grin on his face.

 

“Well if you wanted to get out of here so soon, you should have told me sooner.”  Angel was certainly implying after dinner extracurriculars.  Derek’s demeanor became icy.  Stiles began edging away.

 

“You think I’m going to have sex with you, after this,” Derek pointed from himself to Angel wildly.

 

Angel grabbed Stiles wrist before he could get away entirely.  “No,” he said casually, “I think you’re going to have sex with Stiles here and I’m going to watch.”  Stiles stopped pulling away to gape at him.

 

“You think I’m going to what?” Derek said through his teeth.  “On the subject of Stiles,” he was talking slowly while his brain was trying to interpret the outrageous statements that were issuing from this guy’s mouth, “in normal society it isn’t exactly good form to check out another guy when you’re on a date.”

 

Angel released Stiles wrist but Stiles was still confused on how he got dragged into this.  “You’re right Derek it’s not.”  Derek just knew that everyone in the restaurant was staring at this point.  And why wouldn’t they.  This was textbook soap opera.  And it was his life.

 

“You know I heard stories about you.  The incredibly gorgeous Derek Hale who screws up every date he goes on.”  Angel casually sat back down and took a sip of his wine.  “I figured that you just hadn’t met the right man yet, hadn’t caught the right scent.”  He set the wine down and grabbed his coat.  “I was wrong.”

 

Derek was still fuming as tall, dark, and crazy walked out of the restaurant.  What the hell was he talking about?  He screwed his dates up?  Not likely.  They were crazy, or annoying, or way too perky, or… a ton of other shit that made for terrible dates.  He was the injured party here.

 

Stiles handed Derek his bill and left.  Scott came to pick the check up. 


	4. The climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek figures it out.

He put his foot down after Angel, and Laura just shook her head in disappointment.  She wanted him to be happy he guessed, but how could she think those guys were right for him? 

He was looking for a mate, not a boyfriend or a one-night stand.  The crazies his sister had been trotting out were just not mate material.  Derek showed up to his pack’s meal with the truth of his intentions still muddled in his own mind.  Angel’s accusations still rattled around in his mind.  Ignoring the words completely was impossible.

Looking around at his family members, he was completely flabbergasted that Scott still had an invite to the Hale family dinner night.  His sister was his mentor two years ago, so why on earth was he still around. 

Laura obviously had a soft spot for him and her mate Allison was a friend with the guy he recalled.  Allison and Scott used to date until Allison realized that the smell she was attracted to was in fact Laura’s.  They broke up because (Scott was a pussy) Scott didn’t want to come between soul mates.

Derek got frequent joy out of rubbing that incident in McCall’s face, but his own recent love life made that joke moot.  Isaac was here as Scott’s date tonight and he was blushing and laughing and generally being adorable.

Derek was appalled that someone as nice as Isaac would be attracted to the potato called Scott, but to each there own he supposed. 

Dinner wasn’t quite ready yet, so everyone was sitting or standing in the living room talking and laughing.  Derek’s family was fairly large to begin with.  He had two uncles and their families, and two siblings of his own.  As all the cousins were getting older they were starting to bring their mates as well, making the Hale Pack dinner into a party for all intents and purposes.

Derek went to sit down on a vacated chair when he heard one of his cousins talking about the new Superman film.  He noted vaguely that Stiles would almost definitely want to see it, and wondered if he had.  Stiles liked Batman and Ironman, but Superman would “do in a pinch.”  Whatever the hell that meant.

The thought was gone as quickly as it came before he started talking to his uncle Peter, who mentioned a new restaurant he went to.  It was a newly opened Indian food place.  He remembered Stiles like Indian food.  There was that conversation he had when Stiles went on a run with him.  Stiles was babbling as usual but Derek distinctly remembered he said how he had found a restaurant with heavenly naan but terrible masala.

He remembered looking at reviews of restaurants with the best masala close by.  Why would he have done that?  Derek didn’t notice his uncle calling his name or worried look as Derek stopped mid sentence.  Why would he be thinking about Stiles right now? 

Why did he think about Stiles all the time?  He remembered his favorites movies and the scent that Stiles gave off when he was exhausted.  He could tell anyone his exact measurements and allergies at a moments notice. 

He sucked in a breath and stood up.  Stiles.  Fuck.

“Excuse me?”   He must have said that last part out loud.  Peter reached out to touch him.  The standing up and staring like a crazy person was drawing the attention of the whole family.  “Um are you alright?” He touched Derek wrist lightly to try and get his attention.

Derek blinked a couple times and stared down at his uncle.  “Stiles,” he said with an exasperated tone, like Peter should understand perfectly the entire complex emotions coursing through his nephew with the simple word.

Derek could have sworn he heard a record scratch and then his whole family stopped talking.

“Oh my god.”  It was Laura, who was suddenly right next to Derek.  She grabbed his arms and pulled him to face her.  He could see the disbelief of her face, what he couldn’t understand was why.

“What did you say?” She shook him a little.  Derek broke out his grin only used for very special occasions.  “I don’t have time for this,” he said and broke out of his sister’s hold bolting for the door.  His whole family burst into activity then.  He heard people talking about bets.  He heard wallets being opened.  His little sister Natasha ran into the kitchen, seemingly to inform his mother.

“Oh baby brother I am so happy for you.” His sister’s voice was watery and he could smell her tears as he reached the doorway.   Even when he was a teenager and hugging your older sister was either uncool, or strangely incestuous, he always hugged her fiercely.  He decided that even a mate could wait a second for Laura.  He stalked back and hugged her fiercely.  He could feel the love and happiness pour off of his sister in waves and soaked it up. 

“Go get him baby brother,” she whispered in his ear.

“You know he has to actually ask Stiles before anything happens right?” It was of course Scott’s voice to break through his cloud bubble of happiness and dumbstruck, profound self-realization.  He let go of his sister and growled a little at the wet blanket alpha.   “If you don’t hurry he is going to go and sleep soon and won’t wake up for a while, if you know what I mean.” 

When unbonded Omegas went into heat, if they were having sex, their bodies would just shut down for a few days to basically sleep away the heat in order to wait for their proper mate.  Of course Derek had forgotten that tantalizing scent of peaches surrounding stiles lately.

It would probably be pouring off his now.  His mouth watered.  “Go!” Laura urged and let go of her brother’s arms.  Derek shot off like a rocket to the cheers of his family and the soft boo of one Scott McCall.  He was going to punch him, but later.  He had a mate to find.

<3<3<3<3

He was standing out side of Stilinski’s house wondering if he should knock or just climb up to Stiles’ room.  The fact that Stiles was probably in his old high school pajamas in his childhood bedroom made Derek uncomfortable.  He knew that Stiles would stay with his father during his heats to make it easier on Scott who was still unbonded, but this made it seem a little (a lot) kinkier that Derek was hoping for.

“Get up here I could smell you a half a mile away.”  Stiles voice cut through the silence and Derek opted to climb up to his bedroom window.  He was going all out tonight.

His first breath in the room almost knocked him back.  Stiles smelled like peaches and woods.  He smelled like pastries and petrichor.  This was the smell of his mate and it baffled him as to why he hadn’t figured it out sooner.

“You really shouldn’t be here.” Stiles was laying on his bed a comic book was next to him opened to the page he was on.

“Captain America.” Derek said lamely, pointing to the book.  He was here, and his mate was right in front of his.  His mate was on a bed on the brink of heat for god’s sake, how could Derek think about proper words right now.

Stiles gave him a confused look and Derek coughed, walking closer to him.  “So Stiles I may have been thinking earlier today about us.”  This was going to be the most awkward conversation he ever had.  Even worse than blind date number five, who told Derek all, about the worst UTI his date’s _brother_ had ever had.

Stiles replied with a disinterested “us?” but Derek heard his heartbeat speed up suddenly.  He crossed to the window to breath some fresh air; he needed to be as focused as possible for this.  Stiles scent was beginning to soak into his brain and libido making thinking and talking more challenging by the minute.

“So I was watching TV the other day and I say a commercial for a video game I thought you would like.” 

“What?” Stiles was genuinely confused.

“And then I was reading a book and came across a word that was strange and wondered if you knew what it meant.”

“And what exactly does a commercial and a probably underused word have to do with us?”  Derek didn’t remember crossing over the room to stand by the bed, but here he was looking at Stiles in the eyes.  He must have risen to meet Derek in the interim. 

“I think about you.  Constantly.”  He couldn’t seem to look away from Stiles’ honey brown eyes and his flushed cheeks.  The scent of heat was swirling around them both, intoxicating with each breath.  He guessed his own scent was picking up if Stiles sudden breath and pupil dilation was any indication.

This is where Derek hoped Stiles would take over the conversation.  He was always talking so much, and of course he would keep silent when Derek really wanted to hear his voice.

He plowed on: “I’m pretty sure I love you.”  He cringed as soon as it came out of his mouth.  ‘Pretty sure?!?’  Jesus if that didn’t completely fail to let Stiles know the scope of his emotions.  He quickly started to say, “What I mean is that you're my m-“ his voice was cut off when he suddenly had an armful of Stiles.

He didn’t give it a second thought as he crushed his mouth down on his Omega and was rewarded with a quick parting of lips.  The taste that hit his tongue was chocolate.  His mate must have been eating some moments before he came in the door.

Stiles’ right hand went to Derek’s right while his left hand grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled.  Derek made a sound of surprise but as soon as his head was where Stiles wanted it he was rewarded with an amazing tongue surging into his mouth in possibly the hottest kiss he ever had.  He would never admit this to Stiles. 

Chocolate was nice but he want his mate’s flavor, the flavor of his skin and scent.  He tore his mouth away to the protest of Stiles and the loss of a few hairs.  He put his nose to the spot right under Stiles’ ear while running his hand down his mates’ body.  He was enjoying the silence of his mate’ panting breath when he grabbed his thighs and pulled them up leaving Stiles no choice but to wrap them around Derek’s waist. 

They both groaned at the pressure on their cocks and Stiles started a soft moan that was making Derek’s claws start to come out.  Stiles was rocking against Derek to try and generate some friction when his scent exploded.  Derek had heard that it might happen to a virgin or inexperienced partner on their first mating.  It was like Stiles’ hormones were suddenly bursting into full heat after years of waiting.  Stiles’ cry told Derek that he needed to be filled and soon.  It was a very expressive sound.

Derek tampered his own urges slightly to give his mate as much pleasure as possible.  He desperately wanted to just slam him now and fuck him across the floor, but that would have to wait.  Instead of the animalistic, desperate fuck his wolf was howling for, he took in the scent pouring off his mate and licked up his neck to his ear, which he nipped with a smile. 

Stiles made a halfhearted growl but moaned when Derek started sucking on his neck.  He was purposely avoiding the spot where his mating mark would go and it was torture to Stiles.  If Derek was controlling himself, Stiles’ was certainly not as concerned with foreplay and want a bite and a cock filling him and wanted it now.  He was getting so close with his mates’ scent surrounding him, even with their clothes still on; he shuddered to think of the sensations when they were actually naked. 

Stiles’ rutting was reaching frantic levels when Derek gave into to his own desires enough to give him a mating mark.  A more official and permanent one would go on later at the top of Stiles’ spine, but drawing blood near the area would have to satisfy for the moment.  Stiles was making sounds that Derek would later admit to dreaming about, but when he sank his elongated fangs in the side of his neck Stiles didn’t make any sound.  The wordless scream and look of ecstasy was reward enough.

Derek knew it would be a matter of minutes before he dragged Stiles to another peak just to see his beloved’s face in that moment. 

Stiles was boneless for a second but his Alpha held him up and put him back down on the bed.

His pants were removed but he was too blissed out to notice much.  Plus, taking away clothing could only mean more sex right?  Derek must have removed his underwear as well because the next thing Stiles felt was a tongue cleaning him.  He let out a desperate moan and couldn’t completely stop the arch and toe curl of pleasure whipping through him.

Derek was done quickly, there wouldn’t have been that much come from his penis.  With a heat and a new mate, Stiles was guessing most of his fluids were going towards another part of his Omega anatomy.  He reached out and threw the comic he vaguely remembered off the bed.  He hope it was face down, Cap would be scarred for life if he saw this.

Derek crawled up the bed to lean over his mate who looked at him with half-mast eyes. 

“Would you be my mate Stiles?  I don’t know if I made it cleat enough before, but I would like for us to be bound.”  He needed to ask this formally before their hormones made it impossible to think beyond skin and pleasure.  He knew that he would respect Stiles’ wishes either way, but he also was beginning to suspect that this spastic guy was actually the love of his life.

“Is this your feelings or the heat talking?” Stiles voice was surprisingly sharp for mere minutes after release, but then he was in heat.  Nature was kind when it gave people three days of fucking with stamina and healing built in.  Derek noted that in true Stiles fashion, he masked his real concern with sarcasm.  In true Derek fashion, he couldn’t help but bait him.

“Oh definitely the heat,” he said drily.  Stiles broke out into a grin that definitely did _not_ make it into Derek’s catalog of most important moments of all time.  Derek definitely did _not_ even have such a mental list in his mind.

“Shut up.  You fucking love me you idiot.”  Stiles pulled Derek down on top of him again and that was the last coherent sentence either said for eighteen hours.

 

 

 

BONUS!!

 

“No I said five not three!”  There was too much noise to properly hear Lydia’s voice as she argued with Laura.

“You said ‘three’, dear,” Peter’s voice chimed into the conversation.

“I did not!” Lydia was outraged.  She was the closest winner of the bet and she wanted her damn reward.  She had calculated it with all the variables she could muster and it had come out as at least five other dates before the idiots realized the inevitable.  She knew she said five.

“Ah a third and honest party joins in.”  Laura looked smug.  “Listen to your mate Lydia and know when you’ve lost.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Laura who was basking in the victory a little too much.  “Even if I had committed myself to three, which I didn’t, it should have been all moot as you were the main instigator in setting up the circumstances.”  Lydia was so attractive and flushed in her outrage that Peter had to leave her side for fear of fucking her front of his whole family.  Awkward.  Allison smirked knowingly at him as he walked away.

“All issues that should have been resolved at the time the bet was placed.  Don’t be a lousy loser,” Laura shrieked the last word as Lydia lunged for her.

“Children,” Allison sighed and sipped her juice, sidestepping her mate and Lydia.  “All of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all you kudos and comments!!! Seriously undeserved! I really wanted just a sweet story with silly tropes. Derek needs fluff in his life and so does Stiles. 
> 
> p.s. super embarrassed about my smutty scene, but I know my audience. I'm looking at you and I am judging you. (not really. smut is daebak)


End file.
